modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
No Small Feet
No Small Feet'https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/11/modern-family-episode-910-no-small-feet.html is the tenth episode and mid-season finale from Season 9 of ''Modern Family, it aired on December 13, 2017. Plot Summary When Claire lands a big opportunity for Pritchett's Closets, Jay expects a little validation for his contribution; and Pam's ex-boyfriend Bo shows up and Mitchell sees this as the perfect opportunity to get Pam out of the house. Meanwhile, Luke and Alex stumble upon a successful online business that finally gets them on their feet. Episode Description Luke takes pictures off Alex's bare feet while she is sleeping. He explains that some feet fetishists on the web asked him to see her feet while he was just trying to sell Alex's shoes. It gave him an idea : Create a smelly shoes business. Alex is at first against the idea until Luke reminds her that some money could help them. Jay and Claire separately learn that they will participate at the Expo du Closet. But they both want to have congratulations from the other and finally manage to explain while Alex and Luke use their FeDex in order to send shoes. At the same time, Phil wants to convince a client, Mrs Graham, but has trouble so he suggests Gloria could help him. But Gloria's stress is also present. While searching to convince Mrs Graham, they finally find some bees nest hidden in the walls. And Mitchell and Cameron meet again Bo Johnson who desperately want to prove he is a changed man. Mitchell rallies on his side, but regrets it when Bo reveals he actually stole a baionet he pretend he bought and also has an affair, which forces him to spills the beans for Pam and Cal's security. Manny has a small plot in this episode, saying that he steals some items for his college comfort. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *James Van Der Beek as Bo Johnson *Dana Powell as Pam Tucker *Rebecca Wisocky as Mrs. Graham *Marsha Kramer as Margaret *Kasey Mahaffy as Dom *Roy Jenkins as Kenny *Lateefah Holder as Nicole *Rahnuma Panthaky as Josie *Christina Jeffs as Heather *Mark Capri as Expo Chairman *Shane Blackburn as I.T. Guy Trivia *Haley, Lilly and Joe do not appear in this episode, though Mitchell mentions Lilly indirectly and Gloria mentions Joe. Manny only appears in two scenes and a scene interview. * The anchorman at the beginning on this episode, speaks french. * Gil Thorpe is mentioned in this episode but never makes an appearance. * This is the last 2017 episode. Continuity *Pam's lover Bo Johnson makes his first appearance in this episode after having been mentioned in "Farm Strong", "Express Yourself" and "Frank's Wedding". *Jay gives his birth year as 1946 in Youngstown, Ohio. * Jay previously did not know his employe's names in Strangers on a Treadmill * Kenny's second appearance after Heavy is the Head. He, Dom and Josie never speak in this episode. * Gloria's hobby of exorcism reappears from Larry's Wife Errors *Bo claims his plasma is "B positive", but blood groups only apply to red blood cells. Cultural References *Demi Lovato is mentioned *Claire quotes Mahatma Gandhi *Phil mentions Casper and the Holy Ghost *Mitch says that he bets that "Stonewall" Tucker's statue is no longer in the park, implying that he was a Confederate officer and referencing the recent removal of Confederate monuments and memorials (2015-present) *The film mentions "The Hustle" (1975) *Cam was aroused by The Dukes of Hazzard Reviews References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Content